The mystery kids and the haunted house
Summary:There is a monster called the lake beast haunting an old abando house so can the Paw Patrol and the mystery kids solve the mystery? Find out for yourself. (Episode starts with the pups Ryder Katie Alex and Cali on the side of the road)Ryder:We haven't seen a bus for miles. Alex:Yeah Ryder this is creepy. Katie:Don't worry Ryder and the Paw Patrol are here Alex. Alex:Ok Katie.(Chase sees a vehicle approaching)Chase:Ryder sir look a car maybe they can help.(A hippie van called the mystery cruiser stops in front)Ryder:Let me talk to these teenagers.(Goes up to the window)Um hello there we got lost after a bus dropped us off here in the middle of nowhere and we were wondering if you nice teenagers could give us a lift.(They look at him like the mystery inc gang to jhonny bravo)Ryder:We're on our way to visit this house by a lake and we sure hate to be late.(Still no response they blink at him cuts to Ryder he lifts up one eyebrow cuts to them and back to him)Ryder:It's a spooky house by a creepy lake? The mystery kids:Spooky house?!Jinkers! Alex:Is that a yes? (Katie Shrubbs her shoulders)Ted:(the leader white turtle neack switer ocean blue jacket Fred looks jed black hair Fred style)Hey gang what do you say we give these kids these pups and this cat a lift?(They smile at him)Ryder:I guess. Elma:(orange sweat shirt blow hair cut glasses)Hope in strangers.(They get in the back)Dally:(Daphne looks blonde hair pink dress and scarf and hair band)Jeepies where is this place anyway? Ryder:Just drive and I'll tell you when we get there.(The van drives off)Ryder:Thanks again Ted:No problem. Ryder:That's the house right up there. Elma:Oh. (They make it)Ted:Is this it? Ryder:Yes thanks agin Ted and mystery kids. Ted:Anytime.(As they walk in a lawyer leaves)Shifty lawyer:All right I'll leave but you know where to find me if you change your mind.(Caretaker comes out)Carlos:I'll never sell to you!(To the gang) Sorry kids nobody's allowed here I'm Carlos Paulmen the caretaker of the mansion do come in if you want to. (shakey the parody of shaggy says)Shakey:Like we'd love to but we got somewher else to be right crooby?Crooby Doe:Reah Rakey. carlos:Nonesince you should come in it's getting late this way please.(they follow him Katie and Alex stop shakey)Katie:Um shakey? Shakey:like yeah? Katie:We've been wanting to ask you it's about your name. Alex:Yeah what kind of name is shakey anyway? Shakey:My real name is orville dodgers they call me Shakey because(thunder strikes)Like does this answer your question? Katie:Uh yes. (They walk into the house)Colten:Abandon this place like everyone else has.(walks down stairs)Carlos:This is Colten Majones the historyin of this mansion claims it's haunted. Shakey and Crooby:Haunted?! Colten:Yes by the lake beast a lake monster who has come back from the dead his master was a witch and she didn't like settlers in this area so she made this beast they burned her at the stake and killed and the townsfolk killed the beast.(Shakey and Crooby gulp) ted:well this could be another mystey Elma dally Katie ryder you're all with me All:check. ted:shaky crooby you guys go somewhere. Category:Adam Strickland Category:Spooky Tails Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Category:Mystery Story